


À la prochaine

by XanLee



Series: À tout à l'heure [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: EDIT: title and a tiny bit of dialogue changed, Gen, because I decided to write a follow-up and wanted to match a theme, just a short little thing enjoy, post-glaciator, that theme being that there are too many ways to say "see you later" in french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanLee/pseuds/XanLee
Summary: Why he had to pick a rooftop just across the street from the bakery, she would never know. Of course, Chat Noir had insisted on meeting on that rooftop. He argued that it was such a nice spot, and that the occupants below never seemed to utilize it. So every other Saturday, weather and akuma attack permitting, they would meet there to share a couple peaceful hours of light chatter between superhero friends over lunch.Today was different, though.





	À la prochaine

Why he had to pick a rooftop just across the street from the bakery, she would never know. Of course, Chat Noir had insisted on meeting on that rooftop, the same one he had set up a romantic candlelit dinner for her a couple months ago out of optimistic naïvety. He argued that it was such a nice spot, railed in but still open to the city, in a beautiful neighborhood, and the occupants below never seemed to utilize it. And so, every other Saturday, weather and akuma attack permitting, they would meet there to share a couple peaceful hours of light chatter between friends over lunch.

His choice of venue made things a touch complicated for her; she couldn’t exactly transform in her room and escape through the trap door to her balcony. Her destination was right across the street, after all. What would Chat think if he had gotten there early and saw Ladybug coming out of Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s room? So instead, she would typically tell her parents that she was meeting Alya for lunch, and walk down a few streets before ducking into an alleyway to transform.

Today was different, though.

Marinette had barely made it a few meters out the door before she heard a _thump_. None other than Paris’ own famous cat-themed superhero had dropped down in front of her. Great, and she was already running late to meet him as her alter-ego, she didn’t need him unknowingly delaying her from doing so.

“Hey, Marinette,” he greeted her with a beaming smile and hands on his hips, “You remember me, right? What are you up to?"

“Oh, er, yeah, of course I do. I’m just going out to run some errands,” she lied poorly in a panic.

“Say, have you ever met Ladybug? I feel like you two would get along great. I can introduce you if you want!”

She waved a hand at him dismissively. “Oh, no, you really don’t have to do that,” she answered in all the politeness she could muster given her frustration at the situation.

He must have taken it as simple courtesy, as he continued, “Nonsense! I’m about to meet with her anyway, you should come along.” And before she could respond, he had one arm around her waist and the other reaching for his baton. He pressed the button to extend it, launching the both of them up and across the street.

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop, softly setting Marinette down from where he held her against himself. “So what errands do you have to run?” he began curiously, leaning over the railing with a hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he scanned the horizon for his partner. “I can help you get around the city fast after this. You just _have_ to meet Ladybug, I’m sure she’d love you.” Behind him, Marinette shuffled nervously, glancing down at the purse at her hip. She didn’t know what to say, how to get out of this situation. “I can’t believe you’ve never gotten to meet her. I mean, we’ve run into each other a few times now, but never when I’m with Ladybug,” he continued, but she wasn’t listening.

“Chat, I’m sorry, I really can’t stick around here,” Marinette said, gripping her arm across her chest. Chat Noir turned around, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

His eyes drooped. “But… She should be here any minute…” They were both silent. “Okay, I’m sorry, I understand you’re busy. I’ll get you down from here.”

The corners of Marinette’s lips turned up ever-so-slightly. “I’m sure I’ll get to meet her someday. Thanks for the consideration, anyway, Chat Noir,” she assured him kindly.

He took a step toward her and scooped her up bridal-style, looking down with a soft smile for confirmation that she was okay. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck before he made a grand leap back down to the street below. Letting her down, he asked, “So, _à la prochaine_?”

“Y-Yeah. _À la prochaine_.”

Of course, he didn’t know how soon that would truly be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble of something I've had bouncing around in my head for a bit. It didn't go exactly how I intended for it to go (the things I write seem to have a mind of their own and it's kind of a problem? they just do what they want??), but I'm still happy with it. ~~But now my brain won't shut up about ways to continue it and dammit no I just want this to be a short and sweet little thing stop.~~
> 
> Update: whoops I did it lmao


End file.
